


Fairy Dust

by Darkonesroses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkonesroses/pseuds/Darkonesroses
Summary: Rumplestiltskin had been alone for many many years, and though his curse is almost complete, one ingredient is missing, true love. Perhaps some fairy dust could lead him to his own true love? When the dust leads him to Princess Belle, in order to save her kingdom from the ogres, she must agree to be his wife.





	1. Trail of Gold

Chapter 1

"Damn those butterflies," Rumplestiltskin cursed as he brushed himself off. The Blue Fairy wasn't going to pay him for the spell he gave her, so he had to take his payment himself. Fairy dust in exchange for a spell to bring wood to life, a fair trade, but the blue butterfly wouldn't give it to him, saying it was too precious to give it to darkness. That was why he had wanted it! After stealing a pouch of dust and getting thrown from fairyland, Rumple grumbled as he climbed up the stairs to his laboratory. He needed this dust for his curse, the Blue Fairy knew that. That was probably the reason she wouldn't give it to him. Damn her, he was getting his son back. It was her fault he was gone and she wanted to keep him away from his son. Oh how he hated that fairy... He added the dust to his creation, having a decent amount left over. The scroll shimmered and a few more words appeared. Now there was only one thing missing: true love.  
True love was the most powerful magic of all and was going to break the curse in 28 years. Rumple rolled his eyes. "Twoo wuv..." he muttered. Love was ridiculous. It didn't exist, not for him. He was not capable of love, and no one was capable of loving him... Unless... His eyes fell to the bag of fairy dust. He remembered when Regina was his pupil that she had trusted a fairy and let the dust lead her to her true love. She hadn't taken this risk and met him, of course, but if the fairy dust could lead someone to their true love, then... No. No, he was not going to fall for stupid fairy tricks. It was not possible. He was a monster and there was no love for monsters... but there was still that man deep inside wanting to know if he would ever be loved. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached for the fairy dust and cast the spell. A trail of gold fairy dust appeared before him, and he followed, cursing himself all the way.  
The tail led him to a place rather new to him. It was being invaded by the ogres, and now he faintly remembered receiving a letter from this place, being offered gold. He scoffed. He made gold. It was useless to him. He was after more precious objects. Turning himself invisible, he peered into the window of a large castle, where the trail of gold went into. The room was rather empty of furniture, just a large table with battle tactics and a worn out red throne. There were about six or seven knights there, on taller than the rest, and the king, who was dressing in red and fur. But the one who caught his attention was the one that the gold dust was pointing to.  
She was... beautiful. She had rich chocolate colored hair and pale pure skin. Her dress was golden, like the dust, like the gold he spun. Her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen, like they were two oceans contained in two tiny orbs that shone with wisdom. He kept double checking the golden dust trail. This, this beautiful, innocent creature, was his true love? He continued to watch her through the windows. Being the only woman in the room, she was strong and brave, yet soft when she comforted her father. She was carrying a book, so she must be well red and intelligent. Oh, gods, she was perfect. There was no way in hell she could ever love him, but she was perfect.  
In that moment, he knew exactly what his price would be.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unusual Proposal

"Avonlea has fallen, my king," the knight said. Belle covered her mouth with her hand. She knew Avonlea well. One of her best friends was there. Struggling to hold back tears of concern, she turned towards her father, who was heading towards his throne, saying how the ogres were unstoppable and that is was too late. She walked over and knelt down beside him, taking his hand.  
"Father, there is still hope," she said. "Maybe the Dark One will come and help us."  
"The Dark One is not a creature of mercy, my Belle," he said. "He probably didn't even take a second glance at our call for help. It was a leap of faith to even ask him."  
"He could be on his way right now, Papa," Belle said, trying to show him that there was still hope.  
"It's too late, my dear, it's just... too late for any hope now..." Maurice sighed and looked away.  
"My my my, what a down group you all are," a voice said, and they all turned to see a new figure standing in front of the door. Belle had never seen anyone like him before, so she knew he must be the Dark One. He was dressed in dragon hide and leather, his skin green gold, and his eyes reminded her of the golden eyes of a lizard. His hair was all atangle, and he wasn't very tall. Belle stood up when everyone else in the room stepped back in cowardice, including her father, who shrank in his chair.  
"You... You're Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One," she said.  
"My reputation proceeds me, wonderful," he smiled, looking straight into her eyes. She sensed his gaze was supposed to intimidate her, but she would not back down.  
"I believe I received a message from this place," he continued. "Something about ah... 'Help! Help! We're dying! Can you save us?'" He moved his hands about him dramatically, his voice mocking. "Now, the answer is yes, I can... For a price."  
"...We did send you a promise of gold..." King Maurice said, finding his tongue.  
"Now, you see, I make gold, your majesty," Rumplestiltskin's gaze flicked to her father. "Whatever my prices are, they are something much more valuable than pointless material things. I require something much much more special."  
"...What is it you want, Sir Dark One?" Belle asked. He turned back to her.  
"'Sir Dark One', has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he smiled. "But enough with the formalities. You, dearie, will be referring to me by my name... Or by 'husband'." Belle's eyes widened. "That's right dearie. To save your town from the ogre's knife... you shall first become my wife."  
He had sung that last sentence, as if he took joy out of all of this. Belle herself was at a loss for words. Wife? Wife to the Dark One? The Stealer of Babes and Maker of Deals? She had known the price would be high, but to offer her hand in marriage to him?... To offer him her body? Her head began to spin. She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized her father had found his feet and was now moving her behind him.  
"No!" the king said firmly. "I shall not sell my daughter to a monster! Besides, she is already betrothed to someone else!"  
"Now, did I ask if she was engaged? No, I said if I am to save this pathetic little kingdom, she will be my wife. Otherwise, I will leave and you are left to perish under the hands of the ogres. It's a plain and simple arrangement. It's either her or the entire kingdom." the Dark One spat at the king.  
"She will not marry you, you beast! Leave this castle immediately!" Maurice yelled.  
"Father, enough of this!" Belle said firmly and she pushed past her father. The Dark One's eyes brightened. She looked him in the eyes. "...If I am to marry you, my kingdom will be safe? The ogres will be gone and no harm will come to my family or my friends?" She wanted to make sure there were no loopholes in this agreement, if she was going to agree with it. She stared into those reptilian eyes as intensely as he stared into her blue eyes as she waited for his answer.  
"...I am a man of my word." he said. "No harm will come to this kingdom...ever again. All you have to do is say yes..." He held out his hand, to seal the deal. She looked at his hand for a long moment. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow... Do the brave thing...  
She put her hand in his. "Then yes, Rumplestiltskin. If you protect this kingdom form the ogres, I will marry you."


	3. Who You Are

She had said yes. He couldn't believe it. Honestly, he had really been expecting her to submit her to father's wishes and simply cast him out. But no. She had fire in her, defiance, strength, more bravery than all the men in this room. He could see it when his eyes burned into hers, those eyes that could hypnotize him to do anything. He smiled broadly as she took his hand, her skin so delicate and soft on his. Dear gods she was perfect. Positively perfect.  
"Then we shall be wed," he said softly, and raised her hand up to his lips for a quick kiss that halted her breath and caused her skin to flush. Obviously she had never been kissed before, even with a fiancé somewhere around here.  
"NO!" the king shouted. "I will NOT allow this to happen! I will not allow my daughter to become a whore to a monster!"  
This made his muscles tighten with anger. How dare he even think of such a thing! He had specifically said "wife", and she would be treated as such! He almost growled as he glared up at the man.  
"I shall return tomorrow," he said. "And there better be wedding preparations happening or so help me, the outcome will be nasty." Seeing the king shake and swallow, he smiled. Torturing nobility was one of his favorite things to do. Before he could disappear, however, a gentle voice spoke.  
"...I would like to speak with you, alone, sir, before you go." the princess had spoken in her angelic voice. Rumplestiltskin looked up at her and nodded. He then glared at everyone when they didn't immediately leave at her nod to excuse them. Then they were alone. He was alone with his true love... With his future wife.  
"Belle," she said quietly.  
"What was that? Speak up dearie."  
"My name," she said. "It's Belle. You never did ask for it."  
Belle. Beauty. Simple yet elegant and meaningful. "Well, now it seems we're even," he said. "You know my name, and I now know yours. Anything else you want to clear up?"  
"I would like to know why," she said. "Why would you want to marry me? My own fiancé didn't even pick me by his own will, why would you?"  
"Well you seem like a smart girl," he said, "you could figure it out."  
"I want to hear it from you," she said, staring him down. Ooh she was feisty, and so brilliant. He could easily see himself sitting with her, deep in a battle of wits trying to outsmart each other with witty comebacks. But that would come later, when they were married. Married...  
"Well if you're wondering, it's not for material things like your beauty or body, so you can cancel those off the list," he said. "So what does that leave?"  
"Just me for who I am, but you don't know me," she said.  
"I don't need to," he said. She looked confused. "I can see in your eyes exactly who you are. Bravery, that's obvious. Independence, strength, honesty, good good. But there's also brains and cleverness, which is hard to come by these days." He was being completely honest. Everything he described he could see in her eyes, those oceans contained in tiny orbs. "I cannot see anyone more fit for me to share my life with than you."  
Her heart melted at his words. Who knew the Dark One was such a gentleman! She just hoped he wasn't trying to flatter her to get her on his good side and then treat her cruelly once she was out of her father's house.  
"Is that enough reason for you?" he asked.  
She slowly nodded. "Yes, thank you for being so honest," she said, her head clearly swimming. "I shall see you tomorrow?"  
"Yes you shall," he said. "However if you need me, do not hesitate to call my name."  
"Deal, Rumplestiltskin," she said, and offered her hand to him again. He smiled and brushed his lips against her hand once more before disappearing in a puff of deep purple smoke.


	4. Safe Keeping

     What the hell had he been thinking?! Married?! He had no business getting married again, the only reason she even agreed was because her kingdom was in danger, if he had come onto her without the threat of the ogres, she would have run for the hills. He would hate him, there was no away this marriage would or could work.  
But gods, she was supposed to be his true love, they were supposed to be together, weren’t they? Well, he had already done this, he couldn’t turn back now, could he? He decided to get a room together for her, since he knew that she wouldn’t want to stay in the same room with him, let alone the same bed. He set up a blue and white and golden room with a balcony and a large fireplace for her, he hoped she would like it…  
     He sat at his wheel quietly, not even spinning, just thinking. Married. He was going to be married again… He didn’t have a ring to give her. Coming up with an idea, he began to spin, turning straw into gold. When he had enough, he began to weave the gold threads together into a ring, and he placed a red jewel on top, using his magic to weld it all together. He held it up and looked it over. He hoped she liked it…  
Belle felt faint. There was so much to do on such quick notice, she had to get a dress and ultimately everything was left up to her to decide everything, how it was to be decorated, where it would take place. The problem was that she didn’t know what her soon to be husband would like. Or did he not care and would be happy with whatever she chose. She was tempted to call for him and ask his opinion many times but she restrained herself whenever she did. She was a grown woman, about to be married, she had to make decisions for herself.  
     She had decided the gardens for the wedding, it was to be a short ceremony, only the servants would be invited really, but word would spread quickly throughout the town and the kingdom. She was doing this to save them, so they would no longer have to suffer at the hands of the ogres. She was doing the right thing, like her mother had told her to always do.  
     At the end of the day, she was exhausted and she headed to her bedroom, ready to sleep. And then she realized, she didn’t have a ring to give him. Would he even want a ring? He hadn’t said anything about it… Still, he was going to be her husband, he should get a ring from her. She had a small box of her mother’s jewelry under her bed, and in the box was some of the old kings rings as well. A moment later, she found one that she liked. It was a gold band, and it was set with a large sky blue stone, she hoped he would appreciate it. She had seen that he wore a lot of dark colors, but blue was her favorite color and maybe change would be good. She put the box away and she sat on her bed, looking at the ring. She was going to give this to her future husband, she was going to be married. And it wasn’t to her fiancé Gaston. Perhaps she should have been happy about that, but all she knew is that she was being moved from a brute’s embrace to a beast’s. She wanted to give Rumplestiltskin more credit, after all of hid kind words in the throne room… She hoped that this would go well.  
     She placed the ring on the nightstand next to her bed and she began to undress, getting changed for bed. Suddenly the door flew open, and standing in the door was Gaston. She gasped and tried to cover herself.  
     “Gaston, get out of my chambers!” she shrieked but the man only closed the door behind him.  
     “I heard about what happened today,” he growled as he approached her. “How dare you think you can just marry some monster instead of me.”  
     “I did it to save the kingdom!” she said. “Now get out of my room!”  
     “You shut up,” he growled and he grabbed her shoulders. “You may be marrying this beast, but you’re still mine. And I’ll make sure to make you mine before the wedding is over. Who knows, maybe I’ll give you a son tonight and you’ll be useless to that beast.” He shoved her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her.  
She was shaking, terrified. No, he couldn’t mean this! He couldn’t do this! “Gaston no!! No please!!” she cried. He ignored her trying to push him away. She became desperate, and one thing popped into her mind.  
     “RUMPLESTILTSKIN!” She screamed.  
     Rumple had just finished his ring for her when he heard her scream his name. He panicked, and without even thinking he located her and appeared in the room she was in. His eyes widened when he realized what was going on, and anger filled him. He grabbed Gaston by the back of his head and dragged him off of Belle to the ground. Then grabbing his lapels of his jacket, Rumple slammed the man up against the wall, thankfully his magic made him strong, otherwise he’d never be able to take on this brute who was almost two feet taller than him.  
     Gaston was shocked and speechless, a first. Belle grabbed a robe and covered herself, her eyes wide as saucers. Rumple met Gaston’s eyes, his own eyes full of rage and hatred towards this man who would dare lay a finger on the fiancé of the Dark One.  
     “Don’t. Ever. Touch her again.” He growled at the man. “Understand?”  
Gaston nodded, his eyes wide, and Rumple let him go. The brute scrambled away, running out the door. Once he was sure he was gone, Rumple turned to Belle, his anger cooling. She looked so scared, so shaken. He turned to her but didn’t take a step forward.  
     “Are you alright?” he asked softly, letting her know she wasn’t in any danger around him. She swallowed thickly and nodded.  
     “Yes… Thank you,” she said, sitting up and holding the robe over her to cover herself. “You saved me.”  
     “Ofcourse I did,” he said. “Can’t have my future wife get hurt like that, now can I?” he said. “Now, I’ll set up some protection spells around your room so he won’t be able to get in again, how does that sound?”  
     She nodded again. “Thank you… so very much.” She said softly. He half smiled and nodded.  
     “You’re very welcome. I’m… I’m glad you remembered to call me.” He said. She nodded to him.  
     “It just… popped into my head,” she said. “…Alright, thank you for helping me, but I’ve had a long day and I really need some sleep before the wedding. Good night, Rumplestiltskin.”  
     “Good night Belle,” he said and to be playful he gave her a little bow before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Waving his hands he cast a few protection spells over the room, so he knew she would be safe. He was going to keep his future wife safe. And hopefully him saving her would help her see that he wasn’t all monster, at least for her.


End file.
